Exorcismo
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien esta vez...aunque tal vez sea un viaje de descubrimientos para Severus...es un viaje o un 'viaaaajeeee...' Historia no apta para fans de los Merodeadores, Lily Evans o McGonagall...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción de la historia original de Sylvana Wood, Exorcism, que amablemente me ha permitido traducir y publicar. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JKRowling, mientras que la historia original pertenece a Sylvana Wood.

Exorcismo.

Capítulo 1

1

Severus Snape abrió con furia la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres y se metió dentro.

_Por__fin__paz!_Pensó ni bien entró. _Dame__un__lugar__en__donde__pueda__encontrar__paz._ La cabeza le dolía sin piedad. Enseñar pociones a un montón de imbéciles no se había hecho más fácil en los últimos años, y el estrés de tener que esta constantemente vigilando para que no cometieran ninguna tontería o que causaran alguna explosión. Eso y el tener que soportar las cuchilladas en la espalda, los comentarios hirientes y las miradas cargadas de desdén de sus colegas. Eso no ayudaba nada.

Aún después de cinco años desde la guerra, su nombre todavía no había sido limpiado. Se había salvado de Azkaban gracias a Potter, quien atestiguó en su defensa, pero sin embargo y a pesar de haber vencido a Voldemort y de ser admirado como un héroe, la reputación de Potter todavía era la de un joven, de alguna manera. Confundido e irracional.

Los reportes de Harry sobre Severus y las misteriosas tareas que llevaba a cabo como espía de Dumbledore, no había hecho mas que agregar peso a su reputación de 'mente liviana', así que no le había hecho ningún bien a Severus, sobre todo después que el Maestro Pocionista había echado a Rita Skeeter de su casa cuando la molesta mujer había ido a verlo, prometiéndole publicar su verdadera historia.

Y Severus sabía bien lo que significaba 'verdadera historia' para Rita Skeeter.

Así que regresó a enseñar pociones, a pesar de la oposición de la Directora para aceptarlo de regreso en Hogwarts, a pesar de la desconfianza de sus colegas y el desagrado y también la desconfianza de los estudiantes de su propia casa. En resumidas cuentas, Severus solo había tomado la única oportunidad que le quedaba para ganarse la vida en un ambiente que conocía bien. Al menos tenía eso como ventaja.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor morir aquel día, el día de la batalla final, hacía ya cinco años.

No tenía ningún amigo y era tan aborrecido, odiado y sospechado como antes. Su vida entera era un desastre y no parecía haber algún cambio o promesa de mejora en el futuro cercano.

Hubiera preferido poder abandonar Gran Bretaña, enseñar en Durmstrang o trabajar en un Apotecario en alguna parte, pero el Ministerio le había dejado bien claro que debía permanecer en el país, que no tenía que ser sospechado de estar involucrado en alguna clase de actividad de dudosa moral y que mas le valía mostrarse agradecido porque le habían permitido volver a ser profesor. Como si hubieran tantos Maestros Pocionistas que quisieran enseñar, especialmente ahora que Slughorn se había ido, pensó Severus.

El único desahogo que podía obtener eran las pocas horas de paz que encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres.

Paz, tranquilidad y hermosos sueños. Eso era lo que le había pedido a la sala aquel día, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho cada vez que entraba. Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue a Albus Dumbledore, de pie en medio de la habitación, con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le molestaba.

"Mierda!" Dijo Snape en voz alta. "Este lugar todavía no funciona debidamente a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado." Le echó una mirada venenosa al fantasma de Dumbledore y se dio la vuelta para tratar de abrir la puerta. Y la puerta ni se movió.

"Quiero salir de aquí de inmediato!" Bramó.

No pasó nada.

"Alohomora! Ábrete! Yo, Severus Snape, profesor de esta escuela, te ordena que te abras!"

Nada.

Severus dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Apuntó una vez mas a la puerta. "Cofringo!"

La puerta se estremeció un poquito pero nada mas.

Le lanzó hechizo tras hechizo pero parecían ser absorbidos por la maldita puerta. Sacudió la cabeza con enfado y la miró con expresión asesina. Ahora si que no sabía cómo salir de allí.

"Mi querido muchacho, no hay necesidad de tanta violencia. Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo y conversamos?" Dijo la imagen de Dumbledore o de quien fuera.

"Cállate! No eres real!" Rugió Severus.

La aparición se rió alegremente. "Soy tan real como esta habitación o como la paz y quietud que viniste a buscar."

"Qué quieres?" Gruñó Severus a través de los dientes apretados. A veces era mejor seguirle la corriente a la Sala para poder encontrar la falla. Si tenía suficiente paciencia, podría salir de allí y el lugar estaría un paso mas cerca desde el día en el que el Fiendfire de Crabbe casi la había destruido por completo. Pero llegar a ese 'a veces' era algo difícil de lograr, pensó Severus.

"Quiero ayudarte mi muchacho." Los ojos del fantasmal hombre brillaban detrás de los lentes de media luna.

"Si claro, como no. Incluso si fueras real, maldito viejo decrépito, ayudarme sería lo último en lo que pensarías. Mas bien me torturarías o me darías tareas que podrían causar mi muerte. Así que, qué significa esto? Qué quieres?"

"TSK TSK" Dijo el Dumbledore de fantasía, moviendo la cabeza negativamente con teatralidad. "Es posible que no te caiga bien?"

"Pero qué observador!" Se burló Snape. "Ya dime que carajos quieres y luego desaparece!"

"No será necesario." La aparición cambió de forma como lo haría un boggart. Cuando se detuvo, había tomado la forma de Lily Potter y ahora la tenía frente a él, sonriéndole con dulzura. "De verdad Severus, quiero ayudarte."

"Largo." Susurró él, cubriéndose el rostro. "AHORA!"

La aparición cambió de forma otra vez. Ahora se había transformado en la anteriormente estudiante y ahora colega, Hermione Granger. Tenía puesto un corset negro, una tanga de encaje y un par de tacones. Nada mas. "Mejor?" Preguntó la aparición con voz seductora.

"NO!" Estalló Severus. "Y qué mierda significa todo esto? Quién eres?"

La falsa Granger se acercó a él, caminado sobre esos altísimos tacones. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le sonrió pícaramente. "Soy tu hada de los deseos. He visto en tu corazón y tomé la forma de lo que deseas."

"NO DESEO A GRANGER! Y CIERTAMENTE NO DESEO A DUMBLEDORE!"

La falsa Granger se rió. ''Para alquien que no tiene deseos, tienes pensamientos bastante sucios de vez en cuando." Le guiñó un ojo y su forma volvió a cambiar. Seguía siendo Granger, pero esta vez, y gracias a los dioses, estaba vestida con mas decencia. "Has notado que Hermione creció, verdad?"

"Todavía NO estoy muerto, si? Así que claro que lo noté. Cualquier hombre lo notaría..:" Dijo él maldiciendo al 'hada' por lo bajo.

"TSK TSK. No trates de desviar mi atención, Severus. Como si fueras cualquier hombre...pero Hermione debe significar algo para ti o no la hubiera podido ver en tu corazón."

"Ella ha sido una constante fuente de molestias desde que llegó a esta escuela, y ahora también la tengo que aguantar como colega. Pero al menos, es agradable a la vista. Ahora ve al grano pedazo de alucinación de mierda!"

"Eso es lo que crees que soy? Estás taaan equivocado..." La aparición sonrió con el rostro de Hermione, lo que resultaba todavía mas molesto que el hecho mismo de estar desperdiciando el tiempo de Severus.

El Maestro Pocionista sacó su varita de la manga y apuntó hacia la aparición. "Finite Incantatem!" Pero la aparición solo hizo un gesto y siguió en donde estaba.

"Yo no sería tan ruda si fuera tú." Dijo la falsa Granger. "Estoy aquí para concederte tres deseos. Exactamente tres, y solo tres, sin importar lo que pidas. Solo tienes que llamarme y te concederé lo que quieras." Informó sonriendo, como tratando de animarlo.

"De acuerdo, entonces." Anunció Severus, pasándose la mano sobre la cara. "Deseo regresar en el tiempo, al día en el que tuve mi TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Quiero recordar todo como lo recuerdo en este momento y quiero recordar las consecuencias de mis actos. Quiero tener una segunda oportunidad con Lily."

"Hecho!" La voz de la cosa-Granger se desvaneció y una pesada niebla lo envolvió, haciéndolo girar de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, provocando que el almuerzo le llegara a las amígdalas. Lentamente, el viaje llegó a su final y la dichosa niebla se disipó.

2

Severus se encontró a sí mismo colgando de cabeza y su túnica le tapaba la cara. Sus manos trataban desesperadamente acomodar la prenda para pcultar sus pantalones.

Sabía exactamente dónde y cuando se encontraba. Y por qué…

Mucha gente, en grupos, lo rodeaba, y arengaban a sus verdugos. Black, Potter y Pettigrew se reían como maniáticos. Lupin, como siempre, hacía la vista gorda, ocultándose en las páginas de un libro.

Y allí estaba Lily. Su Lily. Se regocijó en la visión de esa chica. Se la veía tan hermosa y adorable como la recordaba. Pero en lugar de la enfadada expresión que alguna vez creyó recordar, de la primera vez que había pasado por esta experiencia, le pareció ver que la expresión de la joven cambiaba por un segundo, como si fuera a reírse, por un breve instante. "Déjenlo en paz." Dijo.

"Claro." Dijo Potter y movió su varita. Severus trató de protegerse de la caída, pero fue soltado tan rápido que terminó hecho un ovillo en la hierba.

Se desenredó de su túnica y se puso de pie rápidamente, pero Black le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. "Petrificus totalus!"

Y Severus volvió a caer, rígido como una tabla. Había olvidado lo cobardes que eran y que siempre se estaban cuidando las espaldas mutuamente. Debía mantenerse tranquilo si quería que esta vez, las cosas terminaran de manera distinta.

"QUE LO DEJEN EN PAZ!" Gritó Lily esta vez. Su propia varita estaba en la mano ahora y Potter y Black la miraban con cautela.

"Ah, Evans, no me obligues a hechizarte." Dijo Potter con suficiencia.

"Entonces déjalo en paz!"

Potter inhaló profundamente. Luego se volvió hacia Severus y murmuró el contra hechizo.

"Ahí tienes." Dijo James Potter, mientras Severus trataba de ponerse de pie. "Tienes suerte que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus..."

Eso fue todo. "Al menos ahora puede verte en toda tu patética gloria Potter." Masculló Severus. "El héroe del Quidditch, quien no puede hacer nada sin la presencia de sus amiguitos mientras se pavonea por ahí. El cobarde que necesita que los otros tres le cuiden la espalda..."

"Cuidado Quejicus." Dijo Black perezosamente. "Si mis calzones fueran tan grises como los tuyos, me escondería en una cueva y me callaría la boca. Evans misma está shockeada de por vida y ahora si que no te volverá a ayudar."

"No me importa!" Gritó Severus con humillación. "No necesito la ayuda de ninguna maldita Gryffindor!" Ay mierda, de dónde había salido eso?

Lily parpadeó.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella con frialdad. "No me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría mis calzoncillos si fuera tu, Quejicus."

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Evans!" Gritó Potter. "Hey! Evans!"

Pero ella no se volvió.

"Qué le sucede?" Dijo, tratando de aparentar que era algo que en realidad no le importaba y fallando miserablemente.

"Leyendo entre líneas, amigo, yo diría que es un poco engreída..." Comentó Black.

"Cierto..." Dijo Potter, quien ahora se veía furioso. "De acuerdo..."

Una nueva ráfaga y Severus volvió a encontrarse de cabeza, flotando a varios metros del suelo y su varita escapándose entre sus dedos.

"Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los pantalones a Quejicus?"

"Ya basta James. Es suficiente." Finalmente, Lupin había cerrado su libro y se había puesto frente a Potter. Poner a un hombre lobo de prefecto...pensó Severus con desdén mientras trataba de nuevo de poner su túnica en su lugar. El cobarde Lupin que hacía que no veía lo que sus amigos hacían.

"O qué, Remus? Me vas a quitar puntos?" Se rió Potter y Pettigrew lo imitó.

"Si tengo que..." Contestó el otro con ese tono de voz de buen tipo que siempre usaba.

"De acuerdo. De acuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pediste con tanta amabilidad." Dijo Potter sonriendo. Acto seguido, liberó a Severus del hechizo, dejándolo caer de nueva cuenta. Black, como si nada, le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador en las piernas, luego, los desgraciados bastardos se fueron. El corrillo se disolvió y Severus se arrastró por el suelo hasta que pudo llegar hasta su varita y deshacer el hechizo.

Muy confundido, fue al dormitorio de Slytherin y se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando las cortinas. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Estaba pasmado. Lily lo había llamado Quejicus frente a toda la concurrencia que aclamaba a Potter. Y de verdad se había burlado de su ropa interior vieja? Y él que había pensado que ella entendía lo pobre que era, que tenía que usar la ropa hasta que estaba tan gastada que se deshacía. Era casi como si a ella no le importara...No. Eso no podía ser. Ella era su mejor amiga. Y él la amaba.

Llamarla una maldita Gryffindor no podía haberla ofendido tanto, o si? Tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que ir y hablar con ella.

3

"Lily, lamento haber dicho lo que dije, pero es que tu te burlaste de mi en frente de todas esas personas."

"No me burlé de ti y no me interesa si lo lamentas o no."

"Te reíste cuando Potter me lanzó el levicorpus."

"Te defendí. Le dije que se detuviera."

"Oh, si, pero no era porque lo estuvieras haciendo exactamente por mi, no? Apenas me miraste. Era 'Potter esto, Potter lo otro', tampoco estabas interesada en Black. Y él es tan malo como Potter, pero tú simplemente lo ignoraste. Casi podría asegurar que estabas mas preocupada por apartar a Potter de sus malvadas acciones. Quieres que sea digno de ti, verdad?"

"Estás siendo ridículo Sev. Por qué siempre estás buscando líos con James Potter? No puedes vencerlo." Lily miró a Severus con seriedad, quien estaba de pie junto al retrato de la dama gorda.

"Qué interesante. Yo no soy el que busca problemas con él y tú lo sabes. Siempre están juntos cuando atacan, esos cobardes. Qué se supone que debo hacer? Sufrir en silencio?" Severus no podía creer que Lily tomara partido por Potter.

"No, claro que no, pero siempre te dejas provocar, Sev. No es de asombrar que James disfrute tanto incitándote a pelear."

"Ahora lo llamas James? Pero que dulce! Así que al final, has decido salir con él, no? En vistas de cómo prefieres filtrear con él a mis expensas."

"Tus expensas? De qué estás hablando? Él es mi compañero de casa, o no? Y tu me fuerzas a ponerme en su contra todo el tiempo. Eso no es filtrear."

"De acuerdo, como quieras, pero no es como si tú no hicieras lo mismo conmigo, no? No me tomes por un tonto, Lily. Sé lo que vi. Y cómo es eso de que la culpa es siempre mía y no de Potter? Dime que él no te gusta."

"Claro que no. No seas tonto."

"Entonces quédate conmigo, Lily. Tú sabes que te..." Severus se mordió el labio. La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco halagada, o eso pensó Severus.

"Está bien." Dijo ella finalmente. "Saldré contigo."

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Severus se alejó.

4

"No me vas a besar?"

"Mas tarde. Viste el brazalete que James le dio a Alice Fenwick?" Lily estaba jugando con la rosa que Severus le había dado por el Día de San Valentín, durante aquél sexto año de escuela. Había estado indeciso sobre qué debía regalarle. Si chocolates de Honeydukes o una rosa. Con el poco dinero del que disponía, no podía permitirse darle ambas cosas. Al final, se había decidido por la rosa. Había pensado que era mas romántico. La sonrisa que Lily le había mostrado se había visto forzada.

"Si, lo vi." Comentó él, no muy feliz. "El nenito de papá rico, presumiendo de nuevo."

"No estaba presumiendo. Solo le dio algo muy hermoso." Era eso envidia en su voz? "Alice dice que siempre es muy atento. Es una chica con suerte."

"Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?" Preguntó Severus con tristeza.

"Claro que no." Lily inhaló el perfume de la rosa y cambió el tema de conversación.

5

"Snape, me permite unas palabras, por favor?" La profesora McGonagall lo detuvo al final de la case de transfiguraciones, al principio del séptimo año. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Sentada detrás de su escritorio, lo miró con mucha frialdad, mientras él se encontraba de pie. Ni siquiera le ofreció una silla.

"Ha llamado mi atención que usted está, ah...digamos, envuelto con una de mis Gryffindors. Una de las brujas mas brillantes que mi casa haya tenido alguna vez." Estrechó los ojos e hizo un gesto de desagrado. "Y aunque la mayoría de estas relaciones de jóvenes son de corta duración, los rumores indican que sus intenciones son de un carácter, mas...permanentes?"

"No veo cómo eso puede ser de su incumbencia." Siseó Severus.

"Me tratará con el respeto debido a un profesor y a una Jefa de Casa, jovencito. No quiero ninguna de sus evasivas tácticas de Slytherin aquí. Ahora. Es eso verdad?"

"Y si lo fuera?"

"Se lo advierto Snape. Quite sus manos de Lily. Ella no es para usted. NO voy a permitir que la ensucie y la arrastre por el fango en el que usted y sus amiguitos Slytherins se revuelcan. Si sabe lo que es bueno para usted, se mantendrá alejado de ella."

Severus apretó los dientes. La furia lo estaba poniendo casi fuera de si. Esa maldita vieja bruja. Nada había cambiado...o por lo menos, no cambiaría nada en los próximos 26 años. Se preguntó lo que podría pensar de sus planes de proponerle matrimonio a Lily una vez que terminaran la escuela. Iba a ser aprendiz de Arsenius Jigger, y cuando fuera apotecario, podrían casarse. Jigger había dado a entender que se retiraría en algunos años, así que si Severus hacía bien las cosas, podría heredar el negocio. Lily también era muy buena en pociones también. Hacía dos años, Severus le había obsequiado el libro de pociones de su madre, con sus propias anotaciones en los márgenes, y ella había hecho buen uso del regalo. Slughorn, ese viejo tonto, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella desde ese momento y las notas de Lily habían llegado hasta el cielo. Podían tener un salario decente juntos. Incluso también podrían permitirse un niño o dos. Un hijo que sería deseado y amado, no como él...

"Sev, a dónde vas?" El objeto de sus sueños despierto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

"Iba a buscarte en realidad. Quieres dar un paseo por el lago?"

"Ahora no, Sev. Alice Fenwick nos invitó a todas las chicas a Madam Puddifoot. Ya te enteraste? James Potter le propuso matrimonio. Es tan afortunada! Él le dio un anillo de diamantes."

Severus tragó saliva con dificultad. No era la primera vez que él pensaba que el interés de Lily en Potter y su riqueza era muy pronunciado. Se preguntó qué pensaría de sus modestos planes, así que se los contó.

"No quiero decidir algo tan serio todavía Sev. Dame un poco mas de tiempo, si?" Le acarició la mejilla y él se inclinó hacia ella. Esa clase de gestos de ternura era algo muy raro de parte de Lily hacia él. "Además, con nuestros talentos, podríamos apuntar mas allá de ser apotecarios. Hay fama y riquezas esperándonos allí afuera..."

"Con tu ambición, deberías haber estado en Slytherin, sabes?"

"De ninguna maldita manera! Yo no soy como ellos! No son mas que un montón de malditos bastardos! Oh, Sev...lo siento..." Le sonrió como con vergüenza al ver la expresión en el rostro al muchacho. Por su parte, Severus sintió como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado de lleno en el abdomen. Sin poder hablar por el nudo que sentía en la garganta, la besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

El joven sentía como si un velo se hubiera levantado de sus ojos. Desde que había sido adolescente la primera vez, el amor por esa chica lo había enceguecido. Para él, ella era perfecta, así que nunca había siquiera desviado la mirada hacia otra chica que no fuera ella. La necesidad de impresionarla, de por fin ser alguien, de poder convertirse en alguien poderoso, en lugar de ser rico y popular como Potter, lo había llevado hacia Voldemort. Sin embargo, en esta línea temporal, había rechazado a sus propios compañeros de casa, había ignorado las invitaciones de Lucius Malfoy para esas salvajes fiestas de Mortífagos y había evitado el contacto con el grupo de Slytherins de mayor edad, quienes se convertirían, con el tiempo, en Mortífagos, y quienes lo habían atraído hacia Voldemort la primera vez, con la promesa de convertirlo en alguien importante.

En esta realidad, no había hecho nada de eso y ahora se encontraba solo y aislado en su propia casa, pero no le había importado. Todo lo que importaba era Lily y por ella había hecho todo.

Solo que todo había sido en vano.

Nada de lo que había hecho por ella, había significado alguna diferencia. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que Lily no lo amaba. Siempre era buena con él y hasta cariñosa por momentos. Las atenciones que Severus le prodigaba la habían halagado al principio y hasta se había mostrado cómoda. Pero lo cierto era que nunca pasaban tiempo juntos con otras personas. Ella nunca lo incluía en sus salidas con sus amigos. NO era como si a él le importara, pero tenía la impresión de que a ella le daba vergüenza que la vieran con él.

De verdad era esto lo que quería? Y no le rompería el corazón si se daba por vencido y admitía la derrota? Cuando sus pensamientos alcanzaron este punto, Severus no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de que su corazón había estado roto desde hacía muchos años, desde que Lily se había negado a perdonarlo por el 'sangre sucia'. Y la manera en la cual interactuaban en esta realidad, donde el incidente no había ocurrido, no hacía nada para ayudarlo a cerrar esa negra herida en su corazón. Lily se había reído de él incluso antes de que la llamara sangre sucia. Ella no lo había amado entonces, porque de amarlo, se hubiera comportado de manera diferente.

Se burlaría alguien de su mejor amigo en una situación como esa? A Severus le parecía que no. Cuando había sido joven la primera vez, no tenía idea de cómo debían comportarse los mejores amigos. En cambio, esta vez, si lo sabía. Debido a su deber como profesor, había tenido que vigilar al trío Potter – Weasley – Granger, muy de cerca de través de sus años de escuela. Habían tenido diferencias entre ellos, pero a pesar de todo y todas las situaciones en las que habían estado, Hermione Granger nunca había abandonado a Harry Potter. Lo había apoyado durante lo bueno y lo malo. Lo había ayudado y había permanecido a su lado, estando o no de acuerdo con él. Así era como se comportaba un mejor amigo. Y esa no era la manera en la que se había comportado Lily.

Claro que, llegando al final de su séptimo año y estado cerca de los EXTASIS, Lily todavía se comportaba como la adolescente que era y él tenía la experiencia de veinti tantos años para mirar. Ella podía tener diferentes expectativas de las que ella podía tener. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger había sido una adolescente también, pero Severus tenía que admitir que Lily quedaba muy pequeña en comparación con Hermione. En la otra vida, Lily se había casado con Potter ni bien habían terminado la escuela, así que Severus no podía echarle la culpa de su indecisión sobre un compromiso serio a su juventud. Tal vez estaba molesta porque no había quedado como Premio Anual como todo el mundo esperaba que fuera? Severus sospechaba que esa era la manera de McGonagall de castigar a cualquiera de sus Gryffindors que osara asociarse con un Slytherin. En lugar de Lily, habían nombrado Premio Anual a Alice Fenwick junto a James Potter.

Severus supiró con tristeza. Dumbledore había hecho Premio Anual a Potter. Si alguna vez había tenido la mínima duda de que el Director solo se preocupaba por sus favoritos, ya estaba bien despejada ahora. La sonrisa fanfarrona que Potter le dedicaba cada vez que se lo cruzaba en algún corredor era casi insoportable para Severus. Era como una bofetada.

Dumbledore y sus ideales definitivamente no representaban la clase de sociedad en la que Severus deseaba vivir. Casi se sentía tentado a unirse a los Mortífagos una vez mas, por pura furiosa rebeldía, pero ahora sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. No había honor ni lealtad entre ellos. No eran mas que un grupo de criminales, muchos de ellos crueles y brutales asesinos, movidos por la insanidad del deseo de poder. Mientras que la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore no era un grupo de valientes damas y caballeros, lo cierto era que no era un nido de homicidas. Si se unía a las filas de Voldemort otra vez, la historia se repetiría. Lily se alejaría de él y se casaría con Potter. Nacería un hijo y una profecía sería pronunciada, para que luego, Lily terminara muerta. No había regresado para eso, para revivir esa parte de su vida.

En silencio, maldijo al hada de los deseos. Le había otorgado exactamente lo que había pedido. Tenía una segunda oportunidad con Lily justo como había deseado. Solo que esta vez, no parecía haber tenido mas éxito que la primera vez. Debería haber deseado el amor de Lily en lugar de una oportunidad, pero la verdad era que quería ser amado por él mismo, no debido a alguna magia involucrada. De haber querido eso, hubiera preparado un filtro de amor.

Había estado tan seguro de poder conseguir el amor de Lily. Y había pensado que lo lograría si no la llamaba de esa horrible manera. Que tonto había sido.

6

"Severus , tenemos que hablar."

"Si?" Por Merlín! Por cuantos clichés tendrían que pasar, pensó Severus. Lo próximo que ella le diría era que había muy poco en común entre ellos.

"Severus, he estado pensando en nosotros. Tú sabes...hacia dónde va nuestra relación, sobre lo que vamos a hacer cuando termine la escuela...y creo que estaremos mejor siendo solo amigos, sabes?" Lo miró con los bellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, en apariencia, desesperada por hacerlo entender.

"No quiero perder tu amistad Sev, pero es que tenemos tan poco en común, en realidad. No creo que podamos estar juntos de la manera que tú deseas...lo siento...yo no te..."

"Tú no me amas." Por qué no podía hacerlo mas fácil para ella? Las súplicas no la harían cambiar de opinión y él lo sabía. Una vez había suplicado. No lo haría otra vez. Al parecer, su destino era pasar toda la vida solo, deseando alguien con quien compartirla, pero sin poder tenerla. Aparentemente, el destino si existía.

"Eso no es verdad. Si te amo, pero, tu sabes...solo como amigo. Has sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo...por favor Sev, dime que no estás enfadado conmigo."

Severus cerró los ojos e inhaló. Pero qué tonto había sido! "Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Lily...por qué..."

"Es James. Lo siento Sev..." Lloriqueó ella al ver la furiosa expresión en los ojos de él.

"Potter? Él se va a casar con Alice Fenwick, verdad? VERDAD?"

"Terminaron. Ella sale con Frank Longbottom ahora."

"Ya veo." Dijo Severus, resignado a su destino. "Entonces el niño rico te quiere como su último trofeo, no?"

"No hables así de él!" Ahora Evans estaba furiosa. "Si quieres saber, me propuso matrimonio y luego me dijo que había estado secretamente enamorado de mi todo este tiempo, solo que pensaba que no quería estar con él debido a ti."

"Oh, así que entonces es mi culpa que ustedes dos no pudieran estar juntos, no?"

"Bueno, si. Es tu culpa después de todo! Parece que ha sido una buena decisión el romper contigo! Por qué siempre estás tan enojado Sev? Me asustas..."

"Por que siempre estás tan enojado Sev?" Severus la imitó con una voz subida de escala. "Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez preguntar por qué Potter y sus amigos siempre me atacan? Nunca de a uno, siempre en conjunto! Y los tengo que amar?" Le gritó con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

Lily lo miró con los ojos enormes y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Dio un paso atrás, acobardada.

"Maldición Lily!" Gritó él otra vez. "No te acobardes! Quién crees que soy? Mi padre? Yo nunca te lastimaría!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se limpió la nariz, pero siguió lloriqueando.

La rabia de Severus se desvaneció al instante. Se sentía frío y vacío. Tal vez si era como su padre después de todo. No había querido asustar a Lily, pero lo había hecho. Tal vez su padre no había querido asustar a su madre...

Tal vez su padre había tenido razones para estar molesto como él? Y ambos se habían desquitado con la persona equivocada? La única persona que los escuchaba. Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado, ofreciéndole su viejo y destruido pañuelo.

"Lo siento Lily. No quise asustarte. No debí gritarte porque estoy enfadado con Potter. Por favor, perdóname."

"No puedo...no puedo estar contigo Sev. Amo a James..."

"Lo sé." Susurró Severus, deseando haber muerto cuando Nagini lo atacó.

Lily Evans no era para él. Podía despotricar contra su destino todo lo que quisiera, pero ella se casaría con James Potter, y por Merlín que sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

Si la profecía se iba a pronunciar también en esta realidad, él no podría decirle a Voldemort sobre ella y dejar que fuera tras el hijo de Lily. Tal vez, aquí y ahora, Neville Longbottom resultara ser el elegido. Severus no sabía, no quería saber, y definitivamente no quería tener que vivir eso otra vez.

"Ve a casarte con Potter y sé feliz." Murmuró él y la besó una última vez antes de irse.

7

"Hada, quiero mi segundo deseo." Dijo Severus tan pronto como Lily desapareció de su vista.

Una repentina niebla giratoria lo rodeó y una voz salida de la nada preguntó. "Y cuál será?"

"Llévame de regreso a mi antigua vida. Ese es el segundo. Y el tercero es..."

"No tienes que pedirlo ahora, sabes?" Dijo la voz mientras Severus volvía a encontrarse girando en medio de un espeso humo, transportado a través del tiempo y las posibilidades.

"Quiero quitarme esto de encima, sin resentimientos." Masculló él. "Mi tercer deseo es, si hay alguien en algún lugar, que me ame como soy, que me ame por lo que realmente soy, quiero conocerla. Quiero tener una oportunidad con ella."

"Concedido." Anunció el Hada de los deseos, así que con un gran ruido, Severus cayó de espaldas.

N/T: Ese es el primer capítulo. Habrán notado lo superficial de la actitud de Evans...de verdad es una perra...CUANTO LA ODIO!

Los amigos de verdad no te abandonan porque tus juntas no les caen bien…y si a tu amigo le parece que te estás metiendo en un pozo, trata de ayudarte a salir, no? Y que hizo Evans? A la primera que no le gustó algo de Severus, lo abandonó…tengo la fea sensación de que ello lo usó porque él tenía conocimientos sobre la magia y el mundo al que iba a entrar, así que cuando ya no lo necesitó mas, lo dejó atrás. Nunca se preguntaron cómo era posible que Los Mierdodeadores supieran los hechizos que Severus había creado? No era que estaban escritos en el libro de pociones que le había regalado a Evans? Hay algunas cosas que revisar, no? Lily Evans no era el angelito que nos quieren hacer creer…

En fin, pasando a otro tema, Me disculpo por no haber subido la historia antes, pero es que FF no me dejaba subir historias nuevas…SIGH…cada tanto, FF tiene que dar la nota…

Y ahora, a contestar reviews!

Sonne Mond: Bueno, espero que leas esta historia también, porque no he podido contestar tu review. A estas alturas, ya no me extraña todo lo raro que ocurre en FF…Sueños y Recuerdos será actualizada en cuanto Lady Kenora, la autora de la historia, actualice en inglés. Espero que te guste esta historia también! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

CriselyGirl: Volviendo a casa es una historia dramática, pero muy linda y bellamente traducida por La Pelícana, alias Laura. No se si vas a leer esta historia también, pero por si acaso, gracias por comentar!

Arwen Genevieve: Hola amiga! Cómo sigue todo? Espero que mas que bien! Acá tenés una historia nueva para entretener la imaginación. Espero que te guste! Muchos abrazos desde Argentina!

Diosa Luna: Pero qué pasó? Quién es un mortífago maldito? Por si acaso no recordás de que estoy hablando, el review que dejaste en el último capítulo que subí de Sueños y Recuerdos, dice exactamente esto: 'Es un mortífago! Maldito!' Eeeehhhh….de que estabas hablando?

Bueno, en un par de semanas estará arriba el segundo y último capítulo. Advertí previamente que esta historia no tiene encuentros sexuales visibles y que si se era fana de Evans, McGonagall o los mierdodeadores, era mejor no leerla…están avisadas, eh? El que avisa no traciona…o por lo menos, eso se suele decir…

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

1

Todo estaba oscuro. _Abre los ojos, idiota._ Pensó Severus, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Y no solo no podía abrir los ojos. Tampoco podía mover cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Acaso había sido afectado por un hechizo inmovilizador? O tal vez estaba muerto? No era que alguien acudía hacia uno y guiaba su alma hacia un mejor lugar?

Bueno, quién podría venir a guiarlo? Pensó él con amargura. Sus padres habían muerto hacia un largo tiempo y lo más probable era que las almas de ellos ya se hubieran ido a un mejor lugar. Y no había nadie más que lo hubiera amado.

O tal vez, no estaba muerto todavía y aún tenía alguna oportunidad? Sintió algo en la frente, si es que todavía tenía una. Era algo frío y húmedo. Y no era eso un sonido?

Se escuchaba algo, como apagado, como cuando alguien habla con la cara aplastada en la almohada. Escuchaba voces. Lenta, muy lentamente, las voces se hicieron mas claras.

"De verdad no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Hermione. Déjalo. Estará mejor muerto." Esa era la voz de McGonagall, o no? Entonces no podía estar muerto. Ella era la última persona que acudiría a guiar su alma.

"No puedo creer que digas algo tan horrible, Minerva. Después de todos estos años, sabiendo lo mucho que ha sufrido por nosotros..."Esa era la voz de Granger. Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Y dónde carajos estaban?

"Tonterías!" Dijo McGonagall. "Todo lo que hizo fue por si mismo. No pienses, ni por un minuto, que Severus Snape haría algo por otras personas que no fueran él mismo."

"Claro que si! Y no puedo entender por qué lo odias tanto."

"Ya olvidaste lo que hizo cuando fue director? No detuvo a los Carrows, y los estudiantes eran lastimados...y mató a Albus!"

"Suficiente!" Granger sonaba enfadada. "Te veo como mi amiga y como mentora Minerva, pero no puedo permitir que te descargues de esa manera con el pobre hombre. Harry te contó por qué tuvo que matar al Profesor Dumbledore. No escuchaste acaso? Y los Carrows? Si no hubiera sido por el Profesor Snape, los estudiantes la hubieran pasado peor. Hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlos. De hecho, te protegió a ti! Podría haberte delatado con mucha facilidad. Acaso nunca se te ocurrió que nunca reveló que tú eras parte de la Orden? Y los Mortífagos estaba al acecho de los miembros de la Orden en aquellos días...y eso lo sabes muy bien. Casi terminan con Kingsley..."

"No sé qué cosas lo motivaron y no me interesa saber tampoco," Dijo McGonagall. " Tal vez encontraba mi presencia en Hogwarts, de ayuda. Ni por un momento pienses que lo hizo para protegerme. No Severus Snape."

"No hay manera de razonar contigo, Minerva," bufó la castaña. "Por qué no te vas y nos dejas solos?"

"Y dejarte sola, a mercede de esta...basura?" Escupió la mujer de mayor edad. "NO entiendo por qué te molestas tanto Hermione...casi podría decir que estás...enamorada de él...no lo estás, o sí?"

"Eso, minerva, no es asunto tuyo." Contestó la chica defensivamente y de haber podido, Severus se hubiera reído. Hermione había usado casi las mismas palabras que había usado él, en otra vida.

"Si crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que esta cosa ponga sus sucias manos encima de otra de mis Gryffindors, estás equivocada. No lo voy a permitir. Un leopardo no cambia sus manchas..."

"Qué bueno entonces, que bueno que no es un leopardo, verdad?" Siseó Granger. "Ahora, mientras que tú ciertamente pareces saber mas sobre, eh, gatos, de lo que yo sé, Minerva, me veo obligada a pedirte que confíes en mi juicio en lo que a Severus Snape concierne. He visto sus recuerdos y Harry me dijo que él..."

"Harry está confundido...aunque no es de extrañar después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Su juicio no es de confianza...nunca fue como él..."

"Harry está menos confundido de lo que estás tú, así que solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tu odio y tu desprecio te ha enceguecido, algo de lo cual, permíteme recordarte, siempre acusaste a Severus. Y por cierto, que quieres decir con lo de 'ponerle las sucias manos encima a otra de tus Gryffindors? No fuiste tú la que se entrometió en la relación que tuvo con la mamá de Harry, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que si! No esperarás que me quede mirando sin hacer nada mientras la joven mas brillante de su generación se echara a los brazos de esta horrible..."

"Ya vete Minerva. Déjanos solos. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra mas." Ahora la voz de Granger sonaba muy fría.

"Oh, no...No vas a mancillar tu hermosa casa, o si? Sola...? Con él...?"

"Es MI casa, así que invito a quien yo quiera. Además, por si acaso no te diste cuenta, Severus sigue inconsciente. Poppy vendrá a verlo regularmente y se puede quedar tanto como él desee. Este lugar es perfecto para unas vacaciones de verano. Las clases terminaron, Minerva y no hay nada de lo que puedas quejarte. Ahora, vete."

"Muy bien." Dijo McGonagall con desprecio. "Pero luego no vengas corriendo a mí."

"No te preocupes." Gritó Granger cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe.

La paz y la quietud fueron muy bienvenidas después de esa batalla. Había un par de cosas en las que Severus tenía que pensar.

Entonces, se encontraban en casa de Granger. Severus sabía que la chica tenía una casa en Cornualles, cerca del océano.

Ella lo había invitado varias veces para ir en verano. Por supuesto, él siempre se había negado.

Bueno...entonces...qué era lo que sabía? Granger estaba cuidando de él. No se podía mover. McGonagall lo odiaba...un momento, eso no era novedad. Poppy iba a venir a ver cómo seguía, entonces estaba enfermo o había sido herido.

"Lamento mucho la molestia, Severus. No voy a dejarla entrar otra vez, no te preocupes." Murmuraba Granger y luego sintió algo frío y húmedo que se posaba sobre su frente una vez más.

"La poción Wiggenweld estará lista en unos días mas, y entonces, podrás despertar, o eso espero...Por favor...despierta. No sé que haría si no despiertas."

Fue eso un beso en su mejilla? Y qué le pasaba a Granger? Acaso sentía algo por él?

Y de repente, Severus recordó su tercer deseo. Granger?

Y qué era eso de la Poción Wiggenweld? Había tomado el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?

Qué diablos estaba pasando? Severus no sabía.

2

Tres días después, una conmoción lo despertó otra vez de su profundo dormir sin sueños.

"Tengo la poción Hermione. Sabes cómo administrarla, verdad?" Esa era la voz de Poppy Pomfrey.

"Si. Tengo que tener cuidado de no sobre medicarlo. Tiene que ser solo un poco de la poción en mis labios para luego ser aplicada directamente sobre los de él, con apenas un poco de presión y fricción, en otras palabras, con un suave beso, hasta que no sienta nada mas que un cosquilleo en mis propios labios. La poción tendrá mejor efecto si se aplica a través de las membranas de la boca. Así se esparcirá rápidamente, sin daños, como ocurriría si tuviera que tragarlo y lo atacaran las enzimas digestivas, correcto?"

"Perfecto como siempre. Espera un par de horas más y hazlo. Sus huesos ya deben estar curados, pero ya no es un muchacho y con los adultos toma un poco mas de tiempo para que los huesos suelden apropiadamente. Llámame si tiene dolor cuando se despierte...o si no se despierta en absoluto. Buena suerte."

"Gracias Poppy." Esa Granger otra vez.

Luego se quedaron solo de nuevo. Severus percibió un leve movimiento en el colchón que indicaba que Hermione se había sentado en la cama. "Solo un par de horas mas y te tendré de regreso. Y luego...tendré que dejarte ir otra vez...no te enojes mucho conmigo por haberte traído aquí..." Le acarició el rostro y se alejó.

Severus estaba pasmado. Granger parecía que de verdad lo quería. Nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanta dulzura, con la excepción de Poppy, pero ella lo hacía de una manera más profesional.

Hermione Granger. Mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Granger, quien había crecido bellamente pero que todavía era una sabelotodo. Temeraria y orgullosa. Hermosa e inteligente. Y en tanto no se la provocara, podía ser muy amable. Ella siempre lo había tratado con respeto, y tan pronto como se convirtió en su colega, le había ofrecido su amistad. Pero él no había estado interesado y había preferido seguir sumergido en su miseria. Y ahora que? Le importaba a él que ella lo quisiera? No podía decir...sin embargo, se había prometido a sí mismo que si se le ofrecía la oportunidad, la aprovecharía. Pensando en eso, volvió a quedarse dormido...

...para ser despertado con un beso. Un hermoso, tierno y amoroso beso. Seguramente era Granger que le estaba aplicando la poción Wiggenweld. Gimiendo suavemente, Severus trató de alzar una mano para sostenerla cerca, pero se dio cuenta que tratar de alzar un brazo, lo cansaba terriblemente, así que solo se relajó y disfrutó de la manera en la que era administrada la poción.

Al cabo de un glorioso y largo momento, Granger, no, Hermione, finalizó el beso y lo miró. Sus dulces ojos marrones brillaban en respuesta a algo que podría llamarse amor, bajo diferentes circunstancias. Pero Severus no confiaba plenamente en sus ojos todavía.

"Estás despierto. Me alegra mucho." Susurró ella.

"Comentando lo obvio," respondió él con voz rasposa. "Qué sucedió?" Los labios de Severus se curvaron de manera extraña, pero como estaba poco habituado a sonreír, no supo si había hecho un gesto o había sonreído. Esperaba no asustarla.

Aparentemente no la había asustado. La castaña le sonrió y con suavidad le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro. "Y me alegra que lo que te pasó no afectara a tu sarcasmo, Profesor." Comentó la chica. "Es una larga historia."

Finalmente, Severus logró levantar una mano lo suficiente como para tomar la de ella, cuando ella se alejó un poco de su rostro. "Parece que tengo tiempo para escuchar Hermione."

Ella le apretó un poco la mano, viéndose sorprendida por el uso de su nombre. Pro ahora, la sonrisa de la chica era radiante. "Una vez mas, probaste que eres un héroe, Severus. Uno de tus alumnos de la clase de sexto, dejó caer fluido Erumpent en el caldero de otro chico que tenía Filtro de los Muertos en Vida sin terminar. El caldero explotó, pero pareciera que tuviste un sexto sentido para el peligro y te lanzaste sobre el caldero. Estabas totalmente cubierto por la poción y debes haber tragado un poco también...y la explosión te rompió prácticamente todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero ninguno de tus estudiantes salió siquiera rasguñado.

Severus se quedó mirando a Hermione. "Entonces...todo fue tan solo un sueño...?"

"Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto, estabas inconsciente. De hecho, parecías muerto, pero Poppy nos dijo que era el efecto de la poción. Pensó que sería mejor dejarte inconsciente hasta que tus heridas sanaran y ahorrarte el dolor. Además, teníamos que preparar un poco de Wiggenweld porque no pudimos encontrar nada en tu despensa."

"Ya veo..." Murmuró él. "Y qué haces tú aquí?"

"Uhmmm..." Hermione bajó la mirada. "Tenía tiempo, sabes? Las clases terminaron y quería que estuvieras bien atendido. No confío en el personal de San Mungo. La mayoría allí piensa igual que Minerva, sabes? Ellos te hubieran hecho tragar la poción a la fuerza y te hubieran sobre medicado. No hubieras podido dormir en paz nunca mas." Lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas. "Lo siento..."

"No lo hagas." Susurró Severus, apretando la mano de ella débilmente. "Sé como piensan ellos. Y además, quien se hubiera ofrecido para besarme allí? Debo estar agradecido que tú no pienses como ellos."

Eso logró hacerla sonreír otra vez. "He visto mas que la mayoría y se todo lo que has hecho. Te debemos mucho Severus. Cada uno de nosotros. Harry ha estado preguntando por ti con regularidad. Todavía hay quienes sabes exactamente quien y qué eres. Pero el resto del mundo mágico..."

"...me importa muy poco." Susurró él. Trató de sonreírle pero estaba tan cansado. Cada movimiento lo hacía sentirse más y más exhausto. Se sentía débil como un recién nacido. Con eso en mente, se volvió a quedar dormido.

3

La siguiente vez que se despertó, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Hermione entró en la habitación y cuando le sonrió, el lugar parecía iluminarse de repente. Merlín! Cómo podía haberse enamorado de ella tan rápido? Bueno, no tan rápido, tuvo que admitir para si mismo. Si esa hada de los deseos imaginaria tenía algo que ver, Hermione se había metido en su corazón solapadamente hacía mucho tiempo.

Había notado las bellas curvas de su cuerpo y en más de una ocasión, había soñado despierto con ella, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que la joven mujer lo había hechizado. Cerró los ojos con dolor por la estúpida ironía.

"Estás bien?" El preocupado tono en la voz de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad.

Cuando él asintió, ella sonrió otra vez.. "Te traje el desayuno. Espero que te guste la avena. Pensé que tal vez no podrías tolerar algo más sólido aún. Ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que comiste."

Tan pronto como ella hizo el comentario, Severus escuchó a su propio estómago gruñir. Ella también debió escucharlo porque se rió bajito y le entregó la charola.

Cuando Severus hubo terminado de comer, Hermione le entregó el Profeta junto con algunos libros y revistas. "Dime que cosas te gustan para leer. Pensé que tendrías ganas de leer algo."

Él le echó una mirada a los títulos: La Historia de Hogwarts, El Pocionista Práctico, Encuentros Encantados. "Buena elección." Murmuró él. "Hay algo para cada estado de ánimo aquí."

Ella encogió los hombros. "Puedo traer algo distinto si quieres."

"Esto servirá por ahora." Contestó él y levantó la copia del Pocionista Práctico.

4

Dos días después, Severus estaba en condiciones de salir de la cama. Hermione lo ayudó a ir al baño y él se sintió agradecido de no tener que depender más de los hechizos de limpieza. Cuando salió de la ducha, finalmente sintiéndose limpio, se dirigió con dificultad hasta el sofá que estaba en la sala. Hermione se apresuró a sentarse a su lado con una taza de té, una carta y el Profeta.

"Serías una buena elfa doméstica." Dijo él en tono burlón.

"Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo mientras se ganan su libertad, sabes?" Contestó ella.

"De verdad, no deberías estar tan pendiente de mi. No eres una sirvienta."

"Solo te estoy ayudando hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas. No te preocupes."

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "Gracias Hermione. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi."

Ella alzó una ceja. "Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Severus Snape?"

Se rieron al unísono y luego, ella se sentó en una de las butacas frente al fuego y abrió un libro mientras él leía su carta. Una carta de Durmstrang.

"Deben haberse vuelto locos..." Exclamó Severus.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó ella alarmada.

"El consejo de Durmstrang está ofreciéndome la posición de Director de la escuela. Acaso no saben ellos que no tengo permitido salir del país?"

"Oh..." Dijo Hermione, un poco insegura. "Hay algo que deberías saber..Eeeehhh...por qué no lees el Profeta primero?"

Muy serio, desdobló el periódico y leyó:

'Ex mortífago prueba ser un héroe una vez mas. '

'Profesor incomprendido, salva a sus estudiantes.'

Por Rita Skeeter

'El héroe de guerra, Severus Snape, quien todavía es mantenido en bajo la lupa por el Ministerio, quien a su vez, no toma en serio el testimonio del niño que vivió, salvó a sus estudiantes de su clase de Pociones, arriesgando su propia vida cuando se lanzó sobre un caldero a punto de explotar. Pero, servirá este acto para hacer que los que odian a Snape en el Ministerio reconsideren su trato? De verdad existe una conspiración en el Ministerio de Magia? Lea todo sobre el maltrato hacia el Profesor Severus Snape en una entrevista exclusiva con la Profesora Hermione Granger con su corresponsal, Rita Skeeter, página 3...'

"Skeeter? Hablaste con Skeeter?"

"Qué mas da? Ella me lo debía. Sigue leyendo Severus."

'El Ministerio admite que fue un error. Se levantaron las restricciones impuestas al falsamente acusado héroe de guerra, Severus Snape, quien ahora podrá gozar de todas las garantías y derechos de un hechicero, otra vez.'

'Opino que esto es un grave error', dijo la Directora de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.'

'Nunca confié en él y además, mató a Albus Dumbledore. Y ahora, debe haber puesto a Hermione Granger bajo la maldición Imperio, porque, de otra manera, no puedo entender sus acciones. Ese hombre siempre fue malvado y nunca cambiará.'

'Por fin Severus Snape obtuvo algo de justicia!'

'Exclamó el niño que vivió dos veces, Harry Potter, cuando se enteró de que había sido levantadas las restricciones que pesaban sobre Severus Snape.'

'Ninguno de nosotros estaría hoy aquí si no fuera por él. Nunca hubiéramos ganado la guerra sin su incansable trabajo y sus muchos sacrificios personales...'

"Buen Dios! Alguien drogó a Potter?" Preguntó Severus muy asombrado.

"De verdad no has estado prestando atención a la gente a tu alrededor estos últimos tres años, no?" Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Harry ha hecho un giro de 180 grados en lo que concierne a ti. En cuanto vio tus recuerdos y supo de tu amor...por su madre...se puso de tu lado." La voz de ella se puso temblorosa y lo miró con inseguridad.

"Ya veo..." Murmuró él. "Entonces es por eso que recibí la carta desde Durmstrang."

"Supongo..." Susurró Hermione. "Aceptarás?"

Severus la miró pensativo. "Aún no lo sé. Ya no queda casi nada para mí aquí, verdad? Solo cabe la esperanza de poder comprar un apotecario en algún lado o hacer algo más. No regresaré a Hogwarts."

"Entiendo." Susurró ella. Él la miró rápidamente y la encontró luchando por aguantar las lágrimas.

"Y tú Hermione? Eres feliz en Hogwarts?"

"Yo...estoy contenta...Enseñar Historia de la Magia es una buena manera de enseñar a los niños sobre los errores del pasado y evitar que vuelvan a cometerlos. Es mucho mas satisfactorio que acometer constantemente contra molinos de viento en el ministerio de magia."

"Ya veo." Severus no sabía que decir. Quería aceptar la oferta de Durmstrang. Era un lugar que conocía bien y allí la gente tenía poco que sospechar sobre él. La mayoría de la comunidad mágica de la escuela y los alrededores, tenían que vérselas con sus propios asuntos con Grindelwald primero y Voldemort después. Ellos le darían la bienvenida a un hechicero que entendiera sus problemas y que pudiera guiar a sus hijos de manera segura, lejos de ideas de supremacía y dominación del mundo. Sería un trabajo perfecto para él. Pero...dejar a Hermione? Cuando estaba listo para admitir que lo que ella sentía no era solo un tonto enamoramiento adolescente?

"Crees que podré visitarte en Durmstrang?" De pronto, Hermione se veía segura de algo. "Yo...yo...tú...yo te veo como a un...amigo...y no quiero perderte..:"

Severus tragó con dificultad. Sentía que su corazón golpeaba con mucha fuerza contra las costillas. Decidió tomar la oportunidad y poner a su corazón en línea con la situación.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte. También te considero una amiga..." Murmuró él. 'Y si me dejas, quisiera ser algo mas que tu amigo.' Agregó esa última parte en su mente.

"Me alegra mucho." Dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Entonces es un hecho, Iré a visitarte."

"Y yo estoy ansioso de antemano." Contestó él sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Tal vez fue solo su imaginación, pero algo parecido a un acuerdo pareció pasar entre los dos.

5

La semana que siguió, la pasaron en amigable compañía. Severus sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban gradual y constantemente y sabía que eventualmente tendría que irse. Pronto estaría en condiciones de cuidar de si mismo, pero aún no, pensaba él.

Para el viernes, el clima se había puesto increíblemente sofocante así que pasaron en día conversando y nadando.

Severus trataba de distraerse y mantenerse ocupado. Apenas se atrevía a mirar de soslayo a la joven mujer que yacía bajo el sol, ataviada con tan solo unas tiras de género, que dejaban ver la deliciosa curva de sus pechos y cadera, y la suavidad de seda de su piel y sus bellísimas piernas. La manera en la que ella lo miraba a través de sus pestañas no ayudaba nada a mantenerse en paz. Los dedos de Severus estaban desesperados por tocar esa suave piel y tuvo que irse a nadar un par de veces para enfriarse lo suficiente como para hilar una conversación coherente.

Después de la cena, se había sentado frente a las llamas de la chimenea, ambos leyendo y compartiendo una botella de vino. El fuego no era necesario para darle calor a la habitación, pero le daba un aspecto acogedor y Hermione parecía disfrutarlo. Los crecientes sentimientos de Severus para con la joven mujer, lo preocuparon. De verdad que ría involucrarse una vez mas en algo tan complicado como el 'amor', después de finalmente darse cuenta que lo que Lily sentía por él, no era amor en absoluto? Solo esa hada de los deseos, en medio de su delirio post accidente, le había demostrado la verdadera naturaleza de aquella relación y ahora comprendía que nunca hubiera podido ser feliz con Lily, aún si ella no lo hubiera hecho a un lado al final de su quinto año.

Su mente subconsciente le había hecho ver que tal vez, debería tomar la oportunidad de una relación con Hermione. Después de todo, ese había sido su tercer deseo. Pero ahora, teniendo a la joven tan cerca, de pronto comenzó a temer no ser suficiente para ella tampoco. Además, sentía algo más que un simple enamoramiento de adolescente? Quería arriesgar la preciosa y nueva amistad por la incertidumbre de un nuevo amor? Hermione removió algo en el interior de Severus, algo que él había creído largamente muerto. Pero tal vez era la gratitud que sentía que estaba interfiriendo con sus emociones. Si tan solo ella dejara de mirarlo con esos expresivos y cálidos ojos marrones todo el tiempo!

Severus se puso de pie para buscar mas vino de la cocina. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Hermione, desde atrás, casi tocándola, mientras le servía otra copa de vino. Hermione giró la cabeza y él la encontró tan cerca que casi se podían tocar los labios. Pero antes que él mismo pudiera cortar la razón y seguir el impulso, ella cerró el vacío entre los dos y lo besó. Al cabo de un momento de inactividad, Severus la besó también.

Carajos! Esta era la Hermione que había aprendido a conocer: temeraria, impulsiva, descarada...una consumada Gryffindor. Y a pesar de todo...parecía sincera. Su beso era tímido, casi como una disculpa por el atrevimiento, pero persistente. Y él no podía negarse, no podía alejarla. Es que simplemente, se sentía muy bien, así que, que así fuera, entonces, pensó él. Si ella quería esto, quién era él para negárselo?

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Severus se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo, tratando de encontrar signos de burla o repulsión, pero lo único que vio, fue la mirada ligeramente vidriosa de una mujer excitada.

Sin apresurarse, puso la botella de vino sobre la mesa y puso a Hermione en su regazo para continuar con la actividad previa. Los besos se hicieron más profundos, más y más apasionados, y pronto, Severus tenía a Hermione recostada sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Él estaba sobre ella, besándola, tocándola, acariciándola.

6

Severus despertó de un raro sueño. Había soñado que él y Hermione Granger habían hecho el amor, tierna, apasionadamente...y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que tenía una cabeza con abundante cabello castaño y rizado, descansando sobre su pecho. Era la cabeza de Hermione. Sus propios brazos estaban enredados alrededor de ella, y cuando ella alzó la cabeza, él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. "Estás bien?"

Ella le sonrió también, asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, deslizando un dedo sobre el vello. Una de las manos de él fue a acariciar el cabello de Hermione, masajeando suavemente la piel.

Hermione alzó la cabeza nuevamente, suspiró y se acercó al rostro de su amante para besarlo larga, lenta y tiernamente. "Y tú?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Murmuró él, atrayéndola para besarla una vez más.

Desde el momento en el que ella lo había besado frente a la chimenea, supo que se estaba engañando a si mismo. Esto no era tan solo una aventura o una manera de liberar tensiones. De alguna manera, Hermione había encontrado la manera de meterse en su corazón y nunca podría salir, no sin lastimarlo o sin hacerlo sentir dolor.

Tenerla en sus brazos era una verdadera bendición. Era como llegar al hogar después de un largo y solitario viaje.

_Y eso, viejo murciélago, es otra cosa sobre la que te engañas_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

A Severus le resultaba difícil creer que esto significaba para ella más que la realización de alguna fantasía adolescente. Sin embargo, sus besos y sus caricias no guardaban nada, así que Severus decidió disfrutar del momento.

En cuanto se separaron un poco, Hermione acarició el rostro ligeramente áspero de Severus y deslizó el pulgar por el mentón. "Eso fue increíble. Absolutamente maravilloso." Lo besó un poco más. "Sorprendente. Nunca hubiera pensado..." Se detuvo, confundida porque él la había alejado.

Así que eso era. Un favor. Ella pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor. Severus sabía que había estado engañándose a sí mismo, pero aún así, el dolor en su corazón hacía que los ojos le ardieran.

"Eso es?" Preguntó él con voz rasposa, mirándola de mala manera. "Y qué estabas esperando exactamente? Un estúpido virgen?"

"No, yo..."

"Oh, si, si! Eso era lo que esperabas, no es así?" La apartó mas lejos de él, se puso de pie y se puso los pantalones. "Aquí tenemos las viejo y estúpido enamorado de una mujer largamente muerta y que nunca tuvo a una mujer. Fue lo que pensaste?" Su mirada era asesina ahora. "Y aquí viene Hermione Granger, defensora de los débiles, liberadora de los oprimidos, para ayudar a este pobre idiota. Una cogida por lástima! Pero que noble eres!"

Hermione se puso de pie también, y estiró una mano hacia él, pero fue alejada con rudeza. El asombro de la castaña se transformó en ira. "Nada de eso, por el amor de Dios! Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Que tendría sexo contigo por lástima?" La voz de la chica se había hecho más y más aguda. "Y para que te enteres, me dejaste maravillada, fuera de mi. Eres un amante increíble y no, no esperaba que fueras así. De hecho, no esperaba nada porque no había planeado seducirte, miserable idiota!"

Y esta mujercita tenía el arrojo de retrucarle! Por qué no solo se reía y terminaba todo allí? Ahora ya no había forma de que Severus le creyera, pero su incrédula mirada parecía ponerla mas furiosa.

"Es la verdad. Tómala o déjala. Actué por impulso porque no puedo quitarte de mi mente. Porque he estado observándote todo el día...porque estoy..." Hermione inhaló profundamente y pareció tragarse el resto de la oración.

Severus la vio esforzarse por callar y de alguna manera supo que la chica no se veía como si quisiera reír. Tenía los ojos estrechos cuando siguió hablando. "Y que hay de ti? Te has estado riendo de la inocente tontita que cayó en tu regazo como una fruta madura, lista para ser mordida, no es así?"

Él sacudió la cabeza pero siguió mirándola de mala manera. No era mala a la hora de retrucar, pero no iba a conseguir nada de él de esa forma. De última, solo lo hacía enfadar más.

"Tú no te quedas atrás a la hora de tomar oportunidades no? De hecho, pareciera que tienes mucha experiencia. Dime Severus, cuando cierras los ojos mientras te coges a una mujer, piensas en Lily Potter?"

Severus sintió como si lo estuvieran pateando en el estómago.

El pasmado gemido y la angustiada mirada de Severus, cortó la letanía de Hermione. "No..." susurró él, pero ella ya no pudo aguantar más. Se tragó el llanto que amenazaba con escapar, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Qué había hecho? La había lastimado, la había alejado de él. Había arruinado todo. Otra vez. Se frotó el rostro con cansancio y se acercó a la puerta. Golpeó con suavidad, sin esperar una respuesta realmente. "Hermione...háblame...por favor..."

"Vete!" Bramó ella y Severus se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente seguro de haber arruinado su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

7

Como una hora mas tarde, Hermione abrió la puerta. Gimiendo por la sorpresa, dio un par de pasos atrás.

Severus estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro hundido en sus brazos. Cuando la escuchó inhalar de sorpresa, levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba desfigurada por la pena y sus ojos oscuros destilaban puro dolor y miedo. Por un momento, Severus tuvo la extraña sensación de haber viajado al pasado y que Lily Evans había aparecido en la puerta solo para alejarlo cruelmente de su vida. Sin embargo, en lugar del rostro furioso y dolido rostro de su antigua amiga, vio con sorpresa al sorprendido rostro de Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, por favor, escúchame..." Susurró él.

"Por supuesto." Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella. Se inclinó y lo ayudó a levantarse, "Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá. No te sientes allí de esa manera, como hiciste cuando...por supuesto que te escucharé." No le soltó la mano mientras se dirigían hacia el sofá para sentarse a su lado. "Aquí estoy. Te escucharé. Yo solo...nosotros..." La voz de la castaña se estremeció de emoción.

Severus le tomó las manos. "Por favor, créeme, no estaba pensando en nadie mas mientras estaba contigo. Yo...no he tenido tantas compañeras...he tenido una vida solitaria, pero aceptaba el confort cuando aparecía, así que aprendí a...yo..." Y esa era la pura verdad. Su corazón palpitó con la esperanza de poder resolver las cosas entre ellos. Aparentemente, ella había recordado la escena de sus recuerdos también. Pero ella no era Lily Evans. Esta mujer era Hermione Granger y Hermione escuchaba y se preocupaba, por la razón que fuera. En cambio Lily lo había rechazado con crueldad.

"No, Severus...por favor...no hay necesidad de humillarte, así que...yo..."Hermione se atragantaba con sus propias palabras. "Por favor, tienes que creerme, actué por impulso porque yo..." Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

"Un poco de humillación nunca ha matado a nadie." Murmuró Severus. "Pero mucho orgullo puede matarte...lamento mucho haber pensado que lo hiciste por lástima." No tenía sentido dejarse llevar por el orgullo. Había aprendido esa lección de la manera más ruda, hacía muchos años.

Ella abrió los ojos una vez más y lo miró por un largo tiempo, tratando de ver algo en su rostro. Juntó coraje y dijo. "No fue por lástima. Es solo que no podía mantener mis codiciosas manos lejos de ti. Porque me he enamorado de ti, porque te deseo." Ella bajó la mirada y continuó en un susurro. "Todavía te deseo..."

El corazón de Severus olvidó latir por un par de segundos. Ella de verdad lo quería. Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de ella y besó las puntas de los dedos. Luego sostuvo la manita sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. El otro brazo de Severus se deslizó para poder acariciar la espalda de ella. Podía sentir el corazón de la chica latiendo con más fuerza, a la par de su propio corazón.

"Yo...lamento haber dicho lo que...ah...dije sobre Lily...pero es que...todavía la amas, verdad?" Hermione se atragantó.

"Siempre." Murmuró él. "Pero no de la manera que tú crees." La atrajo hacia él hasta que la sentó en su regazo una vez más. Le acarició el rostro y la atrajo mas cerca para poder besarla. Tal vez esto era solo un sueño y él todavía estaba sentado en la puerta de su habitación. Y ella lo rechazaría como Lily lo había hecho hacía una vida, pero de momento, disfrutaría de su sueño tanto como durara.

Hermione profundizó el beso. "No necesitas hacer esto." Murmuró ella. "No quiero tu piedad...haré lo que pueda para superarlo."

"Pero yo quiero seguir." Severus sonrió y la besó otra vez. "Quiero seguir porque te quiero, porque no he podido despegar mis ojos de ti durante todo el día, o crees que eso de pasearte con esa diminuta bikini por ahí, mostrándome esa linda figura tuya no me afecta?"

"No lo sé..." susurró ella. "No entiendo..."

Severus cerró los ojos. Era hora de aceptar la realidad y actuar como adulto y no como una tonto adolescente enamoradizo. Si quería tener una oportunidad con esta joven mujer, lo mejor era comenzar desde el principio. "Podría matar a Potter por mostrarte mis recuerdos. Esos eran para él, Hermione. Escogí las que él podía entender. Era esencial que viera esos recuerdos y los creyera. No creerás que le entregué todas mis memorias, verdad?"

En realidad, le había dado a Potter un resumen, algo que pudiera digerir con celeridad, de los más importantes momentos que había vivido con su madre. La mitad de la vida de una persona, podría llenar toneles con recuerdos, no tan solo un pequeño frasco. Suspiro con resignación y la miró de nuevo.

"No sé...no pensé..." Se estremeció Hermione. "Pero lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore...cuando supiste que Harry tenía que morir...tu Patronus...la fotografía de Lily Potter, tus lágrimas..."

Las lágrimas se estaban asomando a los ojos de Hermione. "Cómo quieres que no me sienta afectada por esos recuerdos?"

"Entonces es verdad después de todo...me tienes lástima y crees que es amor..." dijo él con tristeza mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella. Todo esto era demasiado para ser un sueño y nada mas. Severus no quería que Hermione sintiera lástima por él.

"No, no es así." Protestó la castaña. "Mas bien, es como estar celosa de una mujer muerta. Es temer que nunca sientas por mi, lo que sentías...sientes por ella..." Hermione lo miró una vez mas, como cuestionándolo, esperando por una contradicción de su parte, y temiendo que pudiera confirmar lo que acababa de decir.

Celos? Estaba ella celosa de Lily Potter? El corazón de Severus se detuvo por un instante y dentro de su pecho, sintió como si algo que había estado constriñendo su corazón, desapareciera. Sonrió un poquito, le acarició la mejilla y comenzó a contar su historia.

"Cuando era un adolescente, estaba muy enamorado de Lily Evans, eso es cierto. Pero era obvio que yo no le gustaba del mismo modo. Lo supe todo el tiempo, pero era demasiado joven para admitirlo. La veía coquetear con Potter y no quería creerlo, pero dentro de mí sabía que así eran las cosas. Y luego la llamé 'Sangre Sucia', y ella rompió toda relación conmigo. Nuestra amistad, quiero decir. Y yo todavía la amaba. Ella era mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga, y como tal, la amaré para siempre, del mismo modo que tú amarás a Harry Potter para siempre."

"Oh, pero yo no amo...No...tienes razón, lo amo, pero no en el sentido romántico."

"Exactamente. Pero todo lo que hiciste durante los días de escuela, todas esas cosas tan peligrosas y valientes, lo hiciste por Harry Potter, no es así? Él era mas importante que toda la moral, las reglas escolares, mas que tus otros amigos, que tus padres e incluso mas importante que la escuela misma, o no?" Severus era consciente que la comparación no era ciento por ciento fiel, pero de que otra manera podía explicarle la naturaleza de los lazos que lo habían unido a Lily? Ni él mismo entendía algunas cosas, pero si se sentía feliz de poder liberarse al fin. La imagen de Hermione había reemplazado fuertemente la de Lily en su corazón. Ella tenía que aceptarlo porque no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Hermione asintió, el entendimiento se veía reflejado en sus ojos. "Pero Harry tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort y siempre estaba tan solo. Él me necesitaba. Yo nunca estuve enamorada de él. Amo a Harry como un hermano, la idea de una relación romántica con él nunca se cruzó por mi mente."

"No, pero te gustaba tu otro mejor amigo, o no?"

"Si, por un tiempo. Me sorprende que te hayas enterado."

Los labios de Severus se contorsionaron. "Era, digamos...eeeeehhhh...bastantante evidente. Y ahora? Ya no lo amas?"

"Siempre lo voy a amar...Oh! Pero ya no es lo mismo..." Ahora Hermione estaba sonriendo.

"No, ya no, pero tampoco es tan fácil como se lo ve en los recuerdos."

"Entonces cómo fue? Quiero decir, la amabas, todavía la amas con tanta devoción, tanta...intensidad...aún cuando ella no te trató nada bien..."

Severus se puso serio.

"Lo lamento, pero es así como parece haber sido..." Se defendió ella.

Entonces ella había sido capaz de ver lo superficial de Lily también. La superficialidad y el egoísmo que él mismo no había querido ver por tanto tiempo. "No pude muchos de nuestros momentos mas felices en esos recuerdos que le di a Potter. Hubiera salido corriendo y gritando de haber visto los momentos mas tiernos entre ella y yo." Comentó él con un amago de sonrisa.

"Quise guardar para mi algunas cosas. Lily fue una chica maravillosa, brillante y graciosa. Pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos. Pasamos muchas vacaciones juntos, nos metimos en líos y reímos mucho..."

Por un momento, Severus pareció perderse en sus recuerdos.

"Pero luego comenzó a fijarse en James Potter y siempre estaban juntos...creo que hubiera aceptado que saliera con cualquiera , pero no con Potter. Él era mi enemigo. Nos odiábamos mutuamente y ella lo sabía...pero al final, él fue mas importante para ella que yo." La miró mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía."Y luego ella murió. Por mi culpa, ella murió. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salvarla...y todo lo quedaban eran recuerdos, y tenían que ser suficientes..."

Hermione lo miró pensativa. "La idolatrabas, verdad? Todo el mundo te trataba tan mal, siempre estabas exponiéndote al peligro, que te aferraste a su recuerdo, a tu amor por ella, como la única cosa que brillaba en tu vida. Y ella era la única que te importaba porque fue la única persona que te demostró algo parecido al cariño."

El corazón de Severus estaba a punto de explotar. "Eres muy perceptiva." Se quedó mirándola intensamente, con expresión pensativa. "Lamento mucho si esto te está causando dolor, Hermione, pero esto es lo que soy y no voy a cambiar. Quiero que eso cambie."

Severus se preguntó si Hermione aceptaría eso. Imaginaba que ninguna mujer se tomaría con calma el hecho que su interés romántico, (era él el interés romántico de Hermione?), todavía pensara en el amor muerto de la adolescencia y que se rehusara a olvidar. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría suerte y ella pudiera entender? Esperaba que así fuera.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Si así es como eran las cosas entonces, bueno, no veo la razón para cambiar eso. En tanto tu estés abierto...en tanto quieras..." La chica cerró los ojos nuevamente. "Tus recuerdos no me causan tanto dolor como si me causan anhelo, sabes?"

Ante la mirada de asombro que él le dirigió, ella continuó. "Cuando supimos que no eras un traidor, que habías estado de nuestro lado todo el tiempo, tú te convertiste en una especie de modelo de valentía masculina para mi. Tal vez yo también te idolatraba un poco también, pero ya no." Se apresuró a agregar algo más en cuanto vio la triste mirada en los ojos de él. "He visto otros lados de ti, lados que no había visto antes. Ya sabes...fuiste nuestro profesor y nunca fuiste agradable con tus alumnos..."

Él hizo un ruido, comprendiendo, pero ella continuó hablando. "Tu rol en la guerra demostró que eres un verdadero héroe, el hombre mas valiente que hemos conocido. Y tu devoción y amor por la madre de Harry te puso bajo otra luz. Cuando vi eso, en verdad comencé a desear algo así de intenso. Pensé que si encontrara a alguien que pudiera sentir por mi con tanta intensidad como tú por Lily, entonces yo sería increíblemente feliz. Y supe que el amor de Ron por mi no era nada como eso. Su amor era mucho mas egoísta. Supe que él nunca me demostraría semejante devoción y semejante pasión."

Merlín! Ella lo estaba idolatrando tanto como él lo había hecho con Lily. En qué lío estaban metidos! Y allí estaba ella, hablando de amor como si cualquiera pudiera entender lo que era el amor. Tenía que traerla de regreso a la realidad. "Y tú crees que un amor que tiene que sobrevivir a la rutina de la vida diaria puede darte eso?"

"Si. No la parte en la que idolatras al otro, por supuesto que no. Pero la devoción, la pasión...la intensidad, el deseo de hacer que funcione. Imagina, en lugar de simplemente enamorarse, un acto pasivo, conviertes el amor por alguien en algo mas activo. Tienes que tomar una decisión activa y consciente para la persona que amas, para la relación, una y otra vez. No debería la gente que se ama mutuamente también trabajar por profundizar el amor que comparten? Para mantener vivo ese amor? No sería increíblemente hermoso y satisfactorio?"

"Y eso no es una idealización del amor?" Sonrió él, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó a teñir sus ojos. La mirada de Severus perforaba casi los ojos de ella como si estuviera buscando la verdad detrás de las palabras que había pronunciado la castaña. Había subestimado la profundidad de esta mujer. Debería haber sabido. Lo que esta mujer deseaba, era algo que él mismo había deseado toda su vida, pero a lo que había tenido que renunciar hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Hermione le sonrió. "Tal vez tengas razón. Pero para qué son los ideales después de todo? No son para aspirar a algo mas? Cuál es su propósito si no?"

"Y tú crees que yo..."

"Si. Tú pareces ser uno de los pocos que de verdad saben lo que es el amor, que sabe cómo se construye...como se hace..." Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada cuando lo vio alzar las cejas. "Tú sabes lo que decía la profecía de que Harry tenía un poder que Voldemort no conocía?" Severus asintió. "Harry no sabe nada del amor en comparación contigo. Con el paso de los años, tomó mas y mas de los ideales de Dumbledore y todo eso es contraproducente para el amor."

"Tú...no compartes los ideales de Dumbledore?" Es que acaso las sorpresas nunca iban a terminar?

"Compartirlos? Con ese bastardo manipulador? Nunca mas! Fui tan tonta al confiar en él...! No te sorprendas tanto. Vi de qué manera te trataba." Dijo ella.

"Pero él siempre supo lo que estaba bien, siempre estuvo del lado de los buenos..."

"Pura mierda! Aparentemente, nunca te enteraste de sus asusntos con Grindelwald..."

"Siempre hubo rumores al respecto en la Casa de Slytherin, pero quién es su sano juicio dudaría del Director, el héroe, el único mago al que el Señor Tenebroso le temía?"

Claramente, ella había llegado a las mismas conclusiones sobre Dumbledore, a las que había llegado él. El corazón de Severus sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Quién era esta joven mujer?

La mujer en cuestión asintió. "Yo lo admiraba también...oh, cuánto lo admiré! Estaba bajo la ilusión de que Dumbledore pensaba en nuestra seguridad...que se preocupaba por nosotros...por Harry, por todos...por ti...pero en lugar de eso, todo lo que le importaba era us superdesarrollado sentido de importancia propia. La manera en la que te trató fue terrible. Debió ayudarte, brindarte una guía, ayudarte a superar el trauma de la casa de los gritos...pero en lugar de eso, permitio que James Potter y Sirius Black se salieran con la suya, permitiéndoles torturarte, permitiéndoles pavonearse por la escuela como si les perteneciera, y solo porque eran sus preciados Gryffindors. Sabes que, casi me da vergüenza de haber estado en la misma casa."

Esta chica era increíble! Era demasiado buena para ser de verdad, Severus acarició los labios de Hermione con el pulgar y sonrió. "Y por primera vez, puedo ver el verdadero valor de lo que la valentía Gryffindor puede ser, cuando es combinada con un cerebro pensante y un CORAZÓN apasionado."

Hermione tragó con dificultad y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar una vez mas. Aspiró un par de veces y continuó. "Pero lo que mas me hizo dudar de él fue la cobarde manera en la que te pidió que lo mataras. Te obligó a asesinarlo para no tener que sufrir los ESTERTORES de una muerte dolorosa. Y le importó una mierda lo que tú sentías, le importó una mierda las consecuencias, le importó una mierda tu alma. Pero qué cobarde! Un hombre valiente se hubiera ocupado él mismo de hacerlo!"

Severus estaba pasmado. "Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Cometer suicidio es un acto de valentía? Es eso lo que intentas decirme?"

"Supongo que depende de las circunstancias. Pudo haber elegido sufrir, sabes? Sin poner en más riesgo a tu alma. Nunca lo perdonaré por eso. Y la verdad es que no puedo entender cómo Harry lo perdonó con tanta facilidad..."

Severus la miró, estudiándola, mientras las emociones fluían sin descanso sobre el rostro de la chica. Quién lo diría? Que no todos los Gryffindors veían a Albus Dumbledore como el epítome de la bondad? Con todo, sintió que tenía que defender a su antiguo amo, aunque fuera solo un poco.

"En parte, fue una decisión estratégica también, sabes? Dumbledore sabía que todo ese asunto me pondría en el escalafón más alto dentro de las líneas del Señor Tenebroso. Me usó, pero siempre supe que lo hacía, aunque durante un tiempo, me negué a ver la realidad. Pero mi alma ya estaba dañada, Hermione. Lily falleció por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera contado al Señor Tenebroso sobre la profecía, Harry no se hubiera convertido en el blanco."

"No puede el alma sanarse con una gran cantidad de amor y paciencia?" Preguntó la castaña. "Si Dumbledore hubiera sido un mentor, una guía...pero en lugar de eso, prefirió ponerse en el papel de guardián de la virtud, en el proveedor de su propia versión de los estándares de la moral incuestionable...dobles estándares. Y Dumbledore sabía que tú habías escuchado la profecía. Harry me contó todo sobre el incidente en el Cabeza de Puerco. Te atrapó en el acto y no te quitó el recuerdo. Podría haberte obliviado con facilidad, sabiendo que ya te habías convertido en mortífago. No había manera de que él no supiera y aún así, te dejó ir a contarle a tu amo. Ninguno sabía en ese momento, que la profecía se refería al hijo no nacido de Lily. Y tengo la molesta sensación de que Dumbledore quería que Voldemort se enterara de la puta profecía, para hacerlo morder el anzuelo, para hacerlo tener miedo...solo que no le salió como esperaba...viejo bastardo manipulador..."

Severus estaba muy callado, apenas dando crédito a lo que oía. "Me has dado mucho en que pensar Hermione." Dijo él al final. "Pero de todas maneras, no cancela mi culpabilidad, Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

"Si." Concedió ella. "Pero tal vez ya sea tiempo de aceptar que es algo de lo que deberías perdonarte. Eras muy joven y a esa edad, todos somos idiotas. Dumbledore, por otro lado..."

"Su culpa no cancela la mía..."

"Es cierto, pero tú te hiciste cargo de la tuya. Él nunca reconoció la propia, al menos no abiertamente. Debería haber compartido esto contigo, tratar de manejarlo entre los dos, pero no lo hizo el desgraciado egoísta."

"De verdad lo odias."

"Si, y no lo perdonaré tan fácilmente como lo hizo Harry o como pareces haberlo hecho tú."

Severus suspiró. "No sé si hay algo que perdonar...tú eres la primera persona que trata de ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva." Y esa era la pura verdad, Nadie, nunca, había tratado de ponerse en sus zapatos, tratar de averiguar que lo había movido en esa dirección, qué lo hacía feliz o qué lo lastimaba. Nadie había mostrado tal interés, tal devoción, como la que mostraba esa joven mujer. Su propia joven mujer? El corazón de Severus comenzó a latir con fuerza y una vez mas, sintió la consecuencia de tener su cálido y redondo trasero en el regazo.

"Eres remarcable, lo sabes?" Severus la miraba con admiración, casi adorándola. "Me permitirías...puedo hacerte el amor otra vez?"

Hermione cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. "Por favor, hazlo..." El resto de las palabras fueron arrancadas por los besos de Severus mientras la llevaba hasta su cama.

La segunda vez que hicieron el amor fue todavía mas intensa y mas dulce que la primera vez y Severus no dejaba de susurrar su nombre constantemente. A Hermione no le volverían a caber dudas sobre a quién le estaba haciendo el amor su hombre.

Cuando ella comenzó a gemir y susurrar su nombre en medió del éxtasis, Severus se dio cuenta de pronto que la vieja herida en su corazón, ya no estaba allí.

Finalmente, había llegado a casa.

Fin.

N/T: Bueno, ante todo, me disculpo por la terrible demora entre un capítulo y otro. He tenido mucho que hacer y no tuve tiempo de traducir. Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar y no haber contestado a muchos de los reviews...mil disculpas chicas! Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero ya saben como es mi vida, un desorden!

Agradezco de todo corazón TODOS los reviews y todos los favoritos. Gracias también por la paciencia y por la buena onda que tienen conmigo!

Como buena noticia les puedo decir que ya hay actualización de Sueños y recuerdos en inglés, así que pronto podrán leerla en español. La parte mala del asunto es que...no puedo contar mucho, pero tengo la impresión de que no les van a gustar algunas partes...tengan paciencia que pronto estará arriba un nuevo capi e Sueños.

De nuevo, gracias miles por todo!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
